The Murray Chronicles: Violet Murray and the Nocturnal Whispers
by honeywritingXD
Summary: Violet Murray, First Grader at Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has just started school. It seems perfect; new school, new friends, new classes. But what happens when she starts having nightmares about something lurking in the shadows of Ilvermorny? Follow the adventures of Violet as she fights her way through arguments, homework, and evil.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ilvermorny

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the setting or some other things. The characters are mine however.**

 **Plot: What's it even like at Ilvermorny? Find out by following the adventure of Violet Murray in The Murray Chronicles.**

XXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXCCXXXC

"Now Violet, I don't want to have to be sending Howlers." Said one of the many mothers how were talking with the their children before they departed to Ilvermorny School of Magic.

"Gloria, she'll be alright." Said the father. He seemed calmer than the mother.

"Yeah mom, it's Ilvermorny we're talking about." The small eleven-year-old girl said. In her hand she held an eleven-inch elm wand with a unicorn hair core.

Much like the other wizards and witches at the station, they word No-Maj clothing in order to bend in with the non magical folk who were nearby. Strong protective spells hid the train station from No-Maj eyes.

"Violet will write every week, I'm sure. She'll get in trouble, have detention, and be top in every class," The father said, looking at his daughter with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't expect too much, dad." The girl laughed.

"Violet!" Warned her mother.

"Alright, alright, mum! Calm down!" The girl said in between the shared chuckles with her father.

The large train let out steam and Violet looked back. She kissed her parents, wishing them farewell. With her wand in her right hand and her suitcase and backpack in her other, her ran to the train.

Violet showed her wand permit to the conductor and found the emptiest compartment. There sat a boy her age, putting his suitcase underneath his seat.

"Hey." Violet said as she opened the compartment door.

The boy jumped.

"Sorry. Can I sit here? Every where else is full." Violet said.

The boy nodded and she sat opposite of him.

"I'm James Creswell. First Grader." Said the boy. He was scrawny and taller than Violet by an inch. His curly short brown hair was extremely messy, as if he just woke up. He seemed tired but still wide-eyed.

"I'm Violet Murray. First Grader." She responded. She put her hand out and James Creswell shook it slowly but surely.

They sat down and asked each other the questions. James was a pureblood like Violet. He has a brother in Second Grade whereas Violet is an only child.

"Isn't it exciting? I can't wait to learn how to fly and conjure foods!" Violet exclaimed.

"You're a Quidditch fan, then?" James snorted.

"Who isn't? Best sport in the world, Quidditch!" Violet countered. "What I wouldn't give to be soaring up there in the sky! My dad says I'm a natural born Chaser!"

James rolled his eyes, "I don't see the big deal, I prefer having my feet on the ground, thank you very much."

Violet rolled her eyes in return to James' comment and walked over to the window.

As the train got closer, Violet could see the navy blue sky surrounded the castle and the moon glowed a bright white. The yellow-orange lights in the gray-blue castle shone brightly. "It's beautiful," Sighed James from behind her.

"It's like magic." Violet agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Placing

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, the setting isn't mine. The story and characters, however, are until further notice.**

 **NOTE: The Homes are Cherokee words of the four natural elements. According to JKR, all American wizards received a wand permit with the purchase of their wand.**

 **TITLE: Violet Murray and the Nocturnal Whispers**

 **AUTHOR: V.**

As soon as they step foot into the castle and the students showed their wand permit, Violet and James and the other students put their bags and suitcases in a separate room. Then the students entered a huge dining room.

James, who had read all about Ilvermorny, stared in awe at the sight. There were five large tables with chairs on either side. At the very back of the dining room stood a table not as large as the rest. Violet presumed it was for the staff. "The Dining Hall, otherwise known as the Grand Café." James explained next to her.

The First Graders were seated at one of the five tables. James chattered excitedly about how the ceiling changes according to the weather outside, which explained why it was full of stars. Before he could finish telling a fascinating story of the time in rained in the Dining Hall, the entire room hushed.

Violet and James looked to stage, where an old woman in with long raven hair stood with a tattered wizard's hat in her hand. Next to her stood a younger boy, way older than Violet but way younger than the witch. In his hand was a long roll of parchment.

"Welcome back to another year at Ilvermorny, and to our newest students; welcome to a fresh start at the world. Before I allow the principle to step in and give his speech, it time for the Placing! As some of you know, there are four Homes at Ilvermorny: Ama, Atlisa, Elohi, and Unole. Your Home determines your family, your friends, and your home. Each Home is creative and unique in it's own way. The Thinking Cap is never wrong, so even if you don't like your Home it's your place to be. Let the Placing begin!"

Violet found that the common belief that the Thinking Cap sung was a myth, it didn't sing, it screeched;

 _I was born long ago when Ilvermorny barley started,_

 _The Founders Four were still together and hadn't yet parted._

 _Achak, Adahy, Adoette, and Adslia were well learned in the magical arts._

 _However they believed that students should be taught what they thought was smart._

 _Achak thought water transport and magic was best,_

 _He founded Ama where the water folk now rest_

 _But Adoette choose flight and anything in the air,_

 _So now Unole is the Home she wears_

 _Little Atlisa, the smallest of the bunch,_

 _Kept her feet dry as plants gave her a hunch,_

 _She was fond of animals and plants and such_

 _Now Atlisa founded Elohi where the humbler folks munch_

 _Adahy, he was stranger, he favored fire out them all,_

 _He thought the rest of them were lesser than him by far,_

 _His Home is Atlisa, where heat is praised as stars_

 _So now I'm am the Thinking Cap_

 _I'll place you based on wit,_

 _Whatever I think you're better at is where you'll surely fit!_

After the raspy song of the Thinking Cap, the young boy next to the witch (who James said was Vice Principal Nickel) began shouting names. "Ackerman, Louise" was placed in Elohi and "Ackerman, Maxwell" was placed in Atlisa.

After about twenty names, it was James' turn. The Thinking Cap sat on his head for a long time and he was muttering things as if he was arguing with the hat. It finally decided; "Unole!" James seemed to relax as loud cheering came from the table decorated in white and sky blue plates and cups.

It seemed like seconds after the name "Murray, Violet" was called. Violet slowly walked to the stage. The Thinking Cap was heavier than she thought it'd be, not to mention itchier.

She could hear it muttering aloud. No- not aloud, in her head! It was as if a voice had crawled into Violet's ear and to her mind and begin to talk to her telepathically!

 _"Hmm… Very calm and flighty, like the Unole… Yet you remain humble and respectful. Not a bad pride, however… You'd do well in Atlisa but even better in Ama… Shall I put you there?"_

"No!" Violet shouted accidently then quickly retreated to a mutter. "I mean- no. Not Ama."

 _"Shame, you'd do well in there. Well, you're Home is,_ UNOLE!" The hat shouted.

The Unole table went in uproar once again and welcomed her with open arms. She took a seat across James and smiled at him.

"Welcome to Unole." He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Headaches

**DISCLAIMER: This so not mine, only the characters are. So is the story. Until further notice, nothing else is.**

 **NOTE: The dorms are made up of four bunk beds; I'll draw a map later and put a link to it in my bio. This chapter might be longer (sorry) so bear with me!**

After the Placing, Violet and James parted with the rest of Unole to the dorms and Main Room.

The Main Room was like a large living room, complete with a radio and three circular desks with four chairs each. In front of a large bookcase were two couches and five armchairs, all of which looked very comfy according to Violet. The bookcase was made of marble, like the walls. The floor was a large sea-blue carpet.

"Their the Home colors; blue and white," James pointed out.

All students under Fourth Grade were sent to sleep. After a brief shower, Violet hopped into her assigned bed in her dorm room. She shared the dorm room with eight other First Graders. As she got dressed, a First Grader named Diana Garcia introduced herself.

Violet listened half-heartily as the First Grader talked about classes and the Wizarding School in England.

"See, I used to live in Italy. So I could've gone to Hogwarts, but we moved right before my tenth birthday. I live in New York now, with my grandparents." Diana explained.

"Where are your parents?" Violet asked.

"They died after the war, they were Death Eater capturers but on one of the missions they died. That's why my grandparents and I moved." Diana said, "America is much safer."

"I wouldn't say so, not with all the Scourers about." Violet whispered, but Diana didn't seem to hear.

After the First Graders got dressed in their pajamas, they seemed to all drift to sleep. James told Violet on the train that the school had calming enchantments at night, in order to relive students of stress before bed. For some reason however, Violet couldn't seem to sleep. She tried all she could but her eyes didn't grow heavy and she couldn't and wouldn't yawn.

After about an hour, Violet got out of bed. She went to the restroom to wash her face. After the water doused her and relaxed her, she looked in the mirror. Right behind her reflection was a tall hooded figure, its face was covered but under the hood Violet could see dark orange light glowing. She whirled around and looked about, but there was nothing there. Violet's inner Unole shrugged it off as a trick of the light (the Unole were said to be very careless and not as worrisome as the other Homes).

In bed, Violet still couldn't get herself to sleep. She thrashed around as whispers floated around her, wanting attention. They spoke to her and said her name over and over again as if calling her. Violet closed her eyes tight and saw a flash of green light followed by someone screaming. She sat up with a start and started to scream herself.

"Violet!" Diana cried from the bunk above hers, sounding annoyed and tired.

"Sorry… Nightmares…" Violet apologized.

The other girls rolled eyes and murmured, rolling on their sides and going to bed.

Violet tried her best to sleep but eventually gave up and took a sleeping potion her mother had made for her when she was stressed and Violet figured that this was certainly one of those times.

 **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**

The next morning Violet woke up with an unpleasant headache. She growled and snapped at everyone, took an extra long shower and spent less than five minutes with her short curly hair. She dressed carelessly and ended up looking as if she wore her clothes to bed. She missed two buttons when putting on her button down shirt and she didn't bother tying her shoelaces. Overall, she looked like she was just survived a duel.

James was merrily eating waffles and dousing them with pumpkin syrup (his favorite, mind you) when Violet sat in front of him looking violent and edgy. James stared at her as he set down the syrup bottle, she looked furious! She was beautiful when she was furious.

"What do you want?" Violet growled at her friend as she served herself toast with butter.

"You look different." He replied.

"Oh, right," Violet muttered and quickly fixed her shirt, "better?"

"Loads" said James, fighting the urge to turn redder than a strawberry.

The two ate in silence and James noticed as Violet's expression softened after every few minutes.

"Oh, James. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just couldn't sleep and had to take Sleeping Draught, and it never goes down well you know that" Violet apologized.

"It's okay, really, Vi. I was just shocked at how… Untidy you look." James said.

"Sorry, I didn't want to miss breakfast." She blushed in embarrassment.

Before James could say she was actually very pretty, the bell rang and it was time for their first class of the day.

Violet found that she absolutely hated alchemy. Their alchemy lesson for the day focused on the Alihosty Draught, which causes the drinker to burst into hysterics. Violet could have sworn she followed the recipe shown in her Alchemy For First Graders textbook but somehow she got it wrong. Instead of turning a boiling purple, her potion turned a bubbling orange. Needless to say her grade was a T.

"That's not that bad," James said, trying to console her, "at least you didn't get an H."

"What does a T even mean?" Violet scoffed back.

"Well the grading scale goes from P, which is perfect, down to H, which is horrible. T is terrible, which is a step above H."

"What's after P?" Violet wondered, now she was interested.

"G, great. Then is O, which is okay. Then B, which is bad. And then T and then H." James explained.

 **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**

History of Magic was a completely different story. Violet found herself extremely bored during this class. James, however, looked very interested as he took note after note after note.

The lesson was on Rappaport's Law. Violet could only remember a few things; it was a law instituted by Emily Rappaport, and that it kept the No-Maj away from the wizards instituted it in 1790. James could almost recite the entire lecture, if he does say so himself. Joking aside, Violet hated the lesson, but that isn't what made the portion day most memorable.

When History of Magic ended, Violet and James had trouble gathering their things and ended up hurrying to their next class. This resulted in them bumping into Alexander Link, a school Teacher's Assistant. He is a Fifth Grader and older than them by five years, this gave James great fear. He shook uncontrollably, almost dying of embarrassment.

"And what are you doing out of class?" He asked, in a voice that shouted evil.

"I would ask the same." Violet's eyes narrowed, he wasn't going to get away without being sassed on her watch.

"Cheeky aren't you? Ten points from each! Off to your class before I get you detention!" He shouted.

Violet growled and James nodded repeatedly and they both scurried off.

"He's abusing his power!" Violet whispered to James during Maziology Lessons.

"He's doing his job!" James countered.

"I think he ought to keep his nose out of other people's business! We're only- what?- five, ten, minutes late?"

"You amaze me sometimes, Vi." James shook his head, laughing softly.

"I try." Violet replied, glowing in satisfaction.

 **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**

 **A/N: I know, I know, horrible ending but I had a blast writing this. Review because they really help out, even if it hardly shows. Thanks for reading and see you next week!**


End file.
